


Broken Innocence

by Sammykh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Blood, Child Abuse, Death, Domestic Violence, Misgendering, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Verbal Abuse, not a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: Chara was never happy on the surface,  but one night  changed everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write my HC backstory for Chara, soooo here it is XD

Thunder crashed, but Chara wasn’t afraid of it. They had a different reason to be afraid than the outside weather.

They hear Mama cry out as she is struck. Papa is angry again. 

Chara is under their bed. If they stayed out of sight, maybe he won't hit them.

They wince as Papa shouts, and they hear Mama exclaim with desperate pleas.

“I can fuck any bitch I damn well please!” Papa shouts. “Even the fucking demon spawn upstairs!” 

 

Demon spawn. His name for them since birth. They were never supposed to be born, also evident by their ruby eyes. Not human. Their mother sometimes cried at the sight of them because she never wanted to be connected to their papa. The villagers call them the bastard child that forced their parents to marry. The village kids ostracized them for fear of bad luck.

 

Chara feels their fear grow at his words.

They hear a smashing sound, and footsteps ascending the the stairs. They press themselves further against the wall, and their door slams open.

“Chara? Sweetie, it’s mommy, we are getting out of here.” Mama says, voice panicked and breathing heavy. Chara hesitantly crawls out, and their mom grabs their arm and pulls them down the stairs. Just before they can reach the front door, a loud  **_BANG_ ** sounds, making Chara’s ears ring. Their Mama’s grip weakens, Chara barely processing the blood as their mom slumps to the ground. Their arm is grabbed. 

“M-mama?” They ask as Papa drags them back up the stairs. Chara  didn’t see where he put his gun. His head is bleeding slightly.

“That fuckin’ whore ain’t your mama anymore.” Papa sneers as they are thrown into their room. They land harshly on their arm, and they bolt for their bed. They have to hide!

Papa’s hand grabs their ankle, and drags them back towards him. They let out a whimper of fear.

“Where the fuck you goin’ ya little shit!?” He growls as he begins to hit them. A blow to the head. Stomach. Chest. 

“Please papa, no more, I'm sorry, please.!” They sob. One more blow to their head and their vision goes fuzzy. Their attempts to block the blows get weaker.

His hand shift them onto their back, and they can barely see his sneer through their tears.

“Be a good little demon slut for papa won't you girlie?” he drawls. Their panic begins anew as they feel him take their pants. 

“N-no please!” They shout as they kick at him. Their resistance was met with another blow to their face. 

“Just take it and enjoy it bitch!” Their papa growls as he wraps a hand around their throat, restricting their breath. They gag as they claw his hand for breath, and they don’t notice as he undoes his belt. Their brain is foggy when he releases their throat, and all they can register is pain.

“That's right, let it happen you worthless piece of shit.”

 

When he finishes, he grabs them by their hair, and throws them onto the bed. They try to curl up but he straightens them out as he lays next to them. They remain tense, and squeeze their eyes shut when he rests his hand between their thighs. His other arm curls around them, and he passes out.

Chara waits, holding in their sobs as they don’t want him to wake up again. They wait for him to be asleep long enough for them to move without waking him. They carefully remove his hand from their now sore body, and they carefully sit up.

He is so far passed out he doesn't even stir. They carefully climb out of the bed, and they redress themselves. They exit the room, and make their way downstairs where they finally let out the urge to cry. A loud sob escapes, and they cover their mouth. No, they can’t cry. They can’t be loud. They make their way into the kitchen for something to eat when they look at the knife rack. 

This can’t happen again. 

They take one of the knives, inspecting it. They have never held the knife before, Mama never let them. They slide the ridge across their hand, wincing as it cuts, and causes their hand to bleed. The knife is definitely real.

They creep back upstairs, and they look at their Papa sleeping . They saw in movies. One deep slash to the front of the neck. Quick, safe.

They hold the knife to his throat, hesitating. Their hand shakes.He made them hurt. He made Mama hurt. He made them feel  _ dirty _ . 

Why do they hesitate?

He stirs, and they panic, jamming the knife tip first into his throat three times instead of a slash as they planned. He wakes up, and they flinch back, taking the knife with them. Blood begins to pour from his throat, and they watch as he sits up quickly. His words coming out garbled as he holds a hand to his throat. They don’t move. It doesn’t feel real as he reaches for them, but collapses as blood fills his lungs. His hateful glare is the last they see before he falls limp. 

How long did that take? 

They are unsure.

They feel something in them change. Do they feel... stronger?

They turn, and make their way downstairs and to the front door to their Mama. They look at her body for a moment, before noticing she is still breathing, a  labored rasp coming from her  throat. “Mama?” They ask, pushing her onto her back. 

Her eyes seem glazed over however, and there is blood flowing from the hole in her head.

“I killed him Mama, he won’t hurt us ever again!” 

No response.

“Mama?”

They want to cry, but they are surprised to find they are laughing. Kill or be killed. They don’t want to end up like Mama.

“I love you mama.” They murmur as they slash her throat, her quick breaths fading into silence.

They look at the knife. They should be  killed too. They are a demon who killed their parents. They hold the knife to their throat.

They hesitate.

They laugh again.

They don’t want to end up like Mama. They decide to run. They run out of the house, into the rain, and into the forest. They run into a mountain, and they remember a scary story told by a classmate. Those who climb the mountain never return.

Chara likes the sound of that. They can disappear, instead of being killed. They take the knife with them, placing it into their pocket.

They enter a cave, and they trip and tumble into a hole.

No! They don’t want to end up like Mama... but it’s kill or be killed...

They hit the ground, and the world fades to black.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, visit hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com/masterpost for more Chara within this cannon


End file.
